Smooth Night
by Gyuururu-kun
Summary: Keinginan para remaja ini untuk berlibur tiba-tiba terhalang oleh kesalahan dalam penggunaan rute. Dengan koneksi yang terbatas mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kota yang terakhir terlihat dalam GPS mereka. Namun sayang hal itu menjadi kesalahan yang lain, satu persatu dari mereka pun meregang nyawa di kota tersebut dalam sebuah tragedi pembunuhan/Dedicated for NHDD #3/FINAL - RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit_

© Story : GyuuRuru-kun

**SMOOTH NIGHT**

_Type: [Three-Shoot]_

_Warn: AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)_

.DONT LIKE, DONT READ.

**...**

Bunyi musik _alternative rock_ masih mengalun dari _speaker_ mobil Sasuke. Kiba sengaja masuk dan mengeraskan sedikit volumenya agar bisa menambah asik suasana. Seperti biasa ini adalah _main base_ mereka, sekumpulan remaja alumni _Konoha Senior Highschool_. Tempat ini adalah tempat dimana mereka semua berkumpul dan bersuka ria tak peduli meski itu di malam hari, seperti sekarang ini.

Shikamaru terlihat duduk tenang memandangi Chouji yang makan keripik kentang dengan lahap seperti biasa sementara Ino dan Tenten bersuka ria, berbagi canda bersama Sakura. Tak berselang berapa menit Lee datang membawakan minuman kaleng untuk ketiga gadis itu. Sasuke yang sibuk dengan ponselnya kemudian menutupnya lalu berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn, kalau soal itu sudah kuselesaikan dua bulan lalu, dia itu lengket sekali. Neji bilang dia akan segera kesini setelah selesai dengan urusannya." Sasuke duduk dan mencium pelan samping kepala Sakura.

Mungkin tinggal tersisa dua orang yang terlihat tidak bersenang-senang. Gadis berambut lavender itu hanya memerhatikan teman-temannya dari kejauhan tidak ikut bersenang-senang seperti biasa, mungkin dikarenakan ia tidak begitu suka dengan keramaian seperti ini. Selain itu bau khas dari _beer_ dan rokok juga terlalu mengusiknya. Lama ia melamun hingga seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik datang mendekat.

"Ini Hinata ... aku tahu kau tidak suka minuman alkohol itu. Jadi, aku membelikanmu ini!" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan kaleng jus _blueberry_ pada gadis itu.

"_Gomen ne_, Naruto_-kun_. A-Aku jadi merepotkanmu." Hinata mengambil kaleng itu kemudian membukanya bersama Naruto yang memegang kaleng _Cappuchino_.

"Tidak apa." Naruto dan Hinata meminum perlahan, lalu menaruh kaleng minuman tersebut di samping tempat duduk mereka.

"Kau masih memikirkannya?" tanya Naruto, mengejutkan gadis di sampingnya.

"T-Tidak kok. S-Sebenarnya memang rasanya sakit sekali, tapi aku yakin aku mampu bertahan," balas Hinata yang memandangi Sasuke juga Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Jangan khawatir. Saat kau memerlukanku aku akan selalu berada di sisimu," sahut Naruto yang menyeruput kembali minumannya.

Memang sudah lama kalau Hinata memendam perasaan kecilnya untuk Sasuke namun hingga kini tidak terbalaskan. Sekarang begitu ia memikirkan pria raven itu, malah sifat Naruto yang hangat menghalanginya. Hinata menatap pria di sampingnya, entah kenapa ia mencoba berpikir bisakah ia merasakan perasaan yang sama pada Naruto. Naruto selalu peduli padanya dan menolongnya di saat tidak ada seorang pun yang bersedia, karena itu bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa menjalin perasaan yang sama pada Naruto. Yang menghalanginya sekarang hanyalah perasaan takut kalau ia malah menjadikan Naruto sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya yang terpendam, karena itulah secara bertahap ia ingin melumpuhkan terlebih dahulu ingatannya tentang rasa cintanya pada Sasuke kemudian jika bisa memulai lembaran baru kembali bersama Naruto.

"Shikamaru ... kau tidak apa?" tanya Chouji namun Shikamaru hanya diam. Chouji mendapati kalau akhir-akhir ini Shikamaru bersikap aneh karena biasanya pria itu selalu bermalas-malasan namun sekarang malah terlihat tegang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa ..." Shikamaru berdiri dan berjalan menjauh.

Kiba yang memerhatikan Shikamaru sedari tadi pun mulai mendekat. Ia yakin Shikamaru masih memikirkan kejadian tempo hari. Ia pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membawakan makanan buat Ino dan yang lain kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju Shikamaru. Namun kedatangan Kiba ternyata tidak ditanggapi dengan baik oleh pria itu.

"Berhentilah bersikap seperti anak kecil. Semua sudah terjadi!" omel Kiba keras namun dalam nada yang rendah agar teman-temannya yang lain tidak mendengar percakapan mereka di sudut lapangan _skate_ itu.

"Kau pikir bisa semudah itu. Aku tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, bahkan sekarang bunyi detak jantungku sendiri serasa membunuhku," balas Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak mau tahu yang jelas semua sudah berakhir dan kau harus melupakan semuanya!" Kiba melangkah pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru sendirian.

Sakura melihat Ino dan Tenten yang sedari tadi melamun. Sakura mengejutkan keduanya dan mereka pun kembali tertawa. Sedikit aneh bagi Sakura karena sedari tadi hanya ia yang membuat topik pembicaraan, tidak biasanya kedua sahabatnya ini sedikit diam. Meski begitu Sakura menepis perasaan aneh itu kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka kembali.

Shino dan Lee terlihat berbincang dan meminum beberapa _beer_ kaleng. Sementara Naruto dan Hinata masih menyendiri berdua dari kejauhan. Hinata melirik Naruto yang masih memegang erat kaleng Cappuchino miliknya yang telah habis. Dari iris _blue sapphire_ miliknya yang bergetar masih tersirat rasa kesedihan yang teramat mendalam.

"M-Mungkin sudah terlambat, t-tapi aku turut berduka ... Naruto-_kun_." Hinata mencoba menyentuh tangan Naruto dan menenangkan pria itu.

"Dia sudah seperti ... kakakku sendiri. Dia peduli padaku dan selalu menolongku. Dia ... mengajariku banyak hal." Naruto memegang erat tangan Hinata melampiaskan kesedihannya.

"Tidak apa." Hinata diam menerima pegangan Naruto yang cukup erat.

Sebuah _silver porche_ tiba-tiba terlihat memasuki kawasan itu. Mobil itu berhenti kemudian seseorang berambut coklat panjang keluar dari dalamnya, Hyuuga Neji. Sekarang Neji sangat sulit untuk bisa keluar karena ia harus mempelajari segala seluk beluk bisnis untuk meneruskan perusahaan _Hyuuga Inc_ sehingga sebuah kesempatan langka ini ia manfaatkan sebaik mungkin untuk bisa bertemu dengan mereka yang lain.

"Hn, lama sekali ..." ucap Sasuke pada pria dengan jaz putih itu.

"Kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu untuk hal ini. Aku harus bekerja keras untuk beberapa tugas ke depan hanya untuk menciptakan liburanku sendiri selama satu minggu." Neji melonggarkan dasinya dan menerima _beer_ yang Sasuke berikan.

"Apa Villa itu sudah kau siapkan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya semuanya hampir siap. Kita sudah bisa berangkat setelah pengelola Villa itu bilang ia selesai membersihkannya ..." jawab Neji.

Naruto melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata sementara gadis lavender itu hanya bisa menatap punggung pria itu yang hilang entah kemana. Hinata kembali menyendiri memandangi kumpulan teman-temannya kini telah dilengkapi dengan kedatangan kakakknya. Meski semuanya selalu berkumpul sedari dulu selalu seperti ini yang ia rasakan, ia memang sendirian. Padahal ia ikut serta dalam liburan ini agar bisa bersenang-senang bersama yang lain, namun sikap teman gadisnya tetaplah sama seperti dulu.

*BRTT*

Neji mengangkat panggilan pada ponselnya dan ia pun memberitahukan pada yang lain kalau Villa tempat liburan mereka telah siap. Semuanya bergegas naik ke dalam mobil Kiba, Sasuke, dan Neji. Kiba bersama dengan Shikamaru, Ino, dan Tenten. Sasuke bersama dengan Sakura, Lee, dan Shino. Sementara Neji bersama dengan Hinata, Naruto, dan Chouji.

Perjalanan berlangsung mulus hingga Neji menyadari ada rute aneh dalam GPS miliknya, Neji pun bergegas mengambil ponsel yang ada di dalam sakunya kemudian menghubungi Sasuke yang mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau lihat ada rute Konoha Street 176 di GPS milikmu?" tanya Neji.

"_**Ah ... rute itu juga terlihat di GPS milikku. Kenapa?**_"

"Rute ini lebih singkat ketimbang rute awal kita. Entah kenapa aku tidak menyadari sejak kapan ada rute seperti ini," lanjut Neji.

"_**Mau mencobanya?**_"

"Kau tidak keberatan?" tanya Neji balik.

"_**Perkiraan kita sampai menggunakan rute ini adalah 2 jam, sedangkan jika menggunakan rute Konoha Street 180 akan memutar dan memakan waktu sampai besok siang**__._"

"Baiklah." Neji menutup telepon miliknya.

Mereka pun berbelok menuju rute yang ditunjukkan GPS Neji. Perjalanan diluar perdugaan karena jalanan disini sangatlah sunyi, kelihatannya seperti rute tanpa hambatan dan tidak ada satupun lampu jalan di sisinya. Alur perjalanan membuat para gadis sudah mulai terlelap. Kini hanya tersisa Shikamaru dan Kiba, Sasuke, serta Neji dan Naruto yang masih terjaga karena faktor perjalanan.

"Kulihat kau menyimpan koran hari ini. Keberatan?" Naruto perlahan mengambil koran yang ada di dalam kantung kursi.

"Tidak apa? Lagipula aku sudah baca semuanya," sahut Neji tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan.

Naruto membuka perlahan koran tersebut dan hanya dengan cahaya remang mobil ia berusaha membacanya. Terlihat berita utama hari ini cukup mengejutkannya, Neji menghadiri undangan pameran seni dari Gollowing Arts yang dikelola oleh Sasori dan ia memberikan kritik keras pada salah satu seniman bernama Deidara. Karena kritik yang bersifat mempermalukan itu terbukti kebenarannya meskipun hanya sedikit seketika itu juga seluruh saham di perusahaan Gollowing Arts yang bergerak di bidang Seni turun, Gollowing Arts mengalami krisis besar kemudian akan dinyatakan ditutup pada bulan mendatang disebabkan bangkrut.

Naruto membuka kembali lembaran demi lembaran dan terlihat berita kecelakaan di rute 131 Konoha Street memakan seorang korban jiwa bernama Yahiko. Tragisnya Yahiko belum mati dan hanya menderita patah tulang namun ia langsung dikuburkan secara kasar dan mati karena kehabisan oksigen. Membaca berita itu membuat Naruto tidak _mood_ dan kemudian menutup korannya. Ia pun mengembalikan koran itu ke tempatnya dan tidur dengan bersandar ke jendela mobil.

Sudah cukup jauh rute ini mereka lewati namun entah kenapa belum mencapai titik temu. Tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan masuk dari ponsel Neji bertuliskan 'Kiba'.

"_**GPS milikku mati.**_"

"Apa?" Neji terkejut menyadari keadaan Kiba di belakang sana.

"_**Dia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum lokasinya me ... uk...kan kssrks.**_"

"Kiba? Oi Kiba? Bagaimana bi ... sa?" Neji melirik GPS miliknya yang tiba-tiba mengalami _miss location_ dan akhirnya mati.

Panggilan Neji dan Kiba terputus karena ponsel mereka kehilangan sinyal. Neji perlahan menepi diikuti Sasuke dan Kiba, mereka berhenti di tengah jalanan gelap dan sunyi itu. Kiba, Sasuke, dan Neji keluar dari masing-masing mobil dan mulai berdiskusi mengenai masalah teknis ini.

"Kita harus kembali!" kata Kiba.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kita sudah melewati setidaknya 5 belokan dari 7 persimpangan berdasarkan rute GPS. Tidak mudah mengemudi dalam keadaan seperti ini," bantah Neji.

"Hn, berdasarkan yang kuingat setengah perjalanan sudah kita tempuh. Data GPS terakhir menunjukkan jika kita terus beberapa mil dari sini ada sebuah kota kecil bernama Ame. Sebaiknya kita berhenti disana dulu kemudian memberitahu lokasi kita pada panggilan darurat," usul Sasuke.

Mereka pun kembali ke mobil masing-masing, karena pembicaraan dan diskusi mereka tidak sampai memancing keributan juga yang lain tengah tertidur cukup pulas maka tak ada yang menyadari kalau tadi mereka berhenti sejenak. Kali ini Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya lebih dahulu, diikuti Neji, dan kemudian disusul Kiba. Perjalanan di kegelapan ini pun akhirnya membuahkan hasil setelah berlalu selama 2-3 jam, diluar perkiraan Sasuke kota ini lebih kecil dan terputus oleh jembatan diantara sungai yang dangkal. Mereka pun turun dan memastikan kalau mobil hanya dapat sampai sejauh ini.

"Kelihatannya jalan utama ini sudah lama mengalami kerusakan." Kiba menunjuk sekitar, sebenarnya sungai ini memotong jalan utama yang tadinya adalah aspal.

"Jembatan ini pun dibuat hanya untuk sekedar melintasi satu sisi ke sisi lain," komentar Neji pada jembatan kayu nan sempit itu.

"Tepat ... 11 malam ..." Sasuke melirik jam tangannya dan keduanya pun memandangi Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kita segera bangunkan mereka dan menuju kota Ame kemudian melakukan panggilan darurat dari sana," saran Neji.

Perlahan ketiganya membangunkan semua penumpang. Secara perlahan mereka menjelaskan kejadiannya agar tidak terjadi kepanikan, walaupun bisa terlihat dengan jelas kecemasan dari raut wajah Sakura, Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Secara bergantian mereka pun melewati jembatan kayu itu dan berjalan bersama-sama menuju kota Ame. Cukup jauh perjalanan dan jalan aspal pun mulai menghilang menjadi tanah bebatuan biasa, tak berapa lama kemudian mereka sampai di kota.

"Ini suasana yang cukup sepi untuk sebuah ... kota." Ino melirik sekeliling dan hanya terlihat beberapa lampu yang hidup. Jika bukan karena lampu yang sangat terang dari sebuah pom bensin, mungkin kota itu akan sepenuhnya gelap.

"Aku ingin menjelajahi kota ini! Bagaimana?" tawar Sakura pada Ino dan Tenten.

"Boleh-boleh saja," balas Tenten.

"Aku akan dan Sasuke akan mencari Telepon umum. Kita semua boleh menyebar ke penjuru kota tetapi pada jam satu malam semuanya harus segera berkumpul di pom bensin!" perintah Neji, disetujui oleh semua orang.

"Aku ... lupa sesuatu, aku rasa aku akan kembali dulu ..." Lee berlari kembali menuju mobil mereka mendapat perhatian dari Naruto juga Hinata.

Sementara semuanya berjalan menuju kota Shino terlihat diam memandangi Naruto dan Hinata. Shino pun berjalan perlahan mengikuti yang lain tanpa mengalihkan lirikannya dari Naruto serta Hinata yang masih diam di tempat mereka. Hingga cukup jauh akhirnya pandangannya pun terlepas juga.

"Ayo, Naruto_-kun_!" ajak Hinata.

"E-Eh ... H-Hinata-_chan_ ... a-aku mau ke toilet dulu ... aku tidak bisa menahannya sampai kota. Keberatan kalau kau menungguku?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi memegangi celananya dan Hinata hanya menghela nafas.

"Baiklah tapi jangan lama ya," pinta gadis lavender itu disambut senyuman khas Sang pria.

Hinata hanya bisa memandangi kembali kerpegian Naruto. Angin malam berhembus membuat tubuhnya disapa rasa dingin yang cukup menusuk. Hinata menggosok kedua lengannya, menunggu Naruto selama ini membuat ia tidak betah. Hinata sontak melirik ke semak-semak karena ia rasa baru saja ada yang ... memandanginya. Hinata menajamkan matanya namun tidak ia temukan hal yang aneh. Setidaknya sudah 20 menit tapi Naruto belum juga kembali dan membuat Hinata resah karena harus ia akui ia merinding berdiri sendirian.

"Hei ..."

"KYAAAAA ..." Hinata sontak terjatuh karena sapaan yang mengejutkannya, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa sudah lama?" tanya Naruto beruntun.

"Tidak ... aku tidak apa-apa kok." Hinata berdiri dan membersihkan celananya dari debu.

Keduanya pun berbalik menuju kota namun Naruto dan Hinata terkejut karena mendapati seseorang memakai jaket hijau tiba-tiba muncul di depan mereka. Entah nyaris kena serangan jantung Naruto dan Hinata membisu menatap Shino yang berdiri diam di depan mereka sekarang.

"S-Sejak kapan kau ada disana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kalian lama sekali, jadi aku kembali untuk menyusul ..." jawab Shino dengan dingin, karena nada bicaranya yang seolah tanpa ada perasaan membuat Hinata perlahan mendekati kemudian menggandeng tangan Naruto.

"T-Tunggu sebentar ... dimana Lee?" tanya Hinata.

"Dia bilang dia sudah menuju kota lewat jalan lain yang ia temukan secara tidak sengaja. Ia menghubungiku lewat komunikasi satu arah benda ini." Shino menunjukan sebuah _Pager_ pada Naruto dan Hinata, mereka melihat pesan yang dikirim Lee kemudian mengangguk kecil.

"Sebaiknya kita segera menuju kota 'kan?" Naruto menggandeng lengan Hinata erat membuat gadis itu mengerti maksudnya.

"Kalau begitu bergegaslah!" Shino berjalan lebih dulu diiringi Naruto dan Hinata di belakangnya.

"Ada yang aneh dengan Shino ..." bisik Naruto dan Hinata pun mengeratkan pegangannya.

Mereka pun sampai di kota, lampu jalan yang redup menerangi setiap langkah ketiganya. Shino, Naruto, dan Hinata menuju pom bensin yakni sumber cahaya terang dari kota itu menemui Sasuke dan Neji yang terlihat tengah menggunakan telepon umum.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Telepon ini tidak bisa digunakan." Neji menutup telepon itu kemudian meninju pelan pintu telepon umum tersebut.

"Hmnn ... aku akan meminta bantuan warga sekitar. Dan sebaiknya beberapa dari kita mencari makanan, siapa tahu kita terjebak sampai besok bukan?" Naruto berlari lebih dahulu melambai pada mereka yang lain.

"Hn, aku benci mengakuinya tapi aku rasa Dobe benar. Aku akan mencari makanan." Sasuke melangkah pelan meninggalkan Neji, Hinata, dan Shino.

"Aku rasa aku dan Shino akan ikut meminta bantuan, siapa tahu warga sekitar sini punya peta. Kau tidak keberatan menunggu disini saja 'kan, Hinata?" tanya Neji dan gadis itu pun mengangguk pelan.

Hinata kembali sendiri, entah kenapa ia pasti selalu tersisa terakhir. Gadis itu menunduk sesal mengakui kalau dirinya memang tidak berguna, tidak seperti yang lain mereka punya tugas masing-masing. Hinata mencari tempat duduk kemudian melamun sendirian.

…

…

**::To Be Continue::**

_**A/N:**__ Waaa … memakai 12 karakter sekaligus jadi serasa tenggelam feel NaruHina-nya X3 Moga selesai deh besok … he. Makasih udah mau mampir ke fic sederhana ini, mohon kesan, kritik, dan sarannya yaa ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit_

© Story : GyuuRuru-kun

**SMOOTH NIGHT**

_Warn: AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)_

**...**

_**::In the Other Side::**_

"Kalian yakin?" Ino melirik Sakura dan Tenten.

"Wisata tempat ini ... cukup aneh, maksudku Rumah Lilin?" Ino menunjuk gedung besar di depannya.

"Neji bilang selama kita kembali jam satu malam ke pom bensin kita bebas menjelajah disini," kata Tenten.

"Kalau begitu ayo!" Sakura menarik tangan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Setelah memasuki pintu utama mereka disambut dengan gambaran abad klasik. Kelihatannya ini adalah pesta kerajaan zaman dulu. Dan patung-patung lilin bangsawan ada dimana-mana, berbincang, bercendekia, bahkan para pemusik kerajaan dibuat secara detail. Benar-benar mahakarya yang sangat indah dan klasik. Selagi ketiganya berjalan menikmati ruangan utama Sakura mengambil sebuah pot bunga kecil, bunga beserta potnya itu terbuat dari lilin. Sakura kagum ada yang mampu membuat karya lilin sedetail itu. Mereka bertiga berpisah ke masing-masing tempat, sementara Sakura masih mengagumi karya di tangannya.

"S-hin ... Shin ... Jadi, karya ini dibuat oleh Shin?" Sakura mengangguk.

"Ini juga buatan Shin ..." Sakura mengangkat objek lain dan menemukan ukiran nama 'Shin' dibawahnya.

Sementara itu Tenten membuka paksa sebuah ruangan yang nampaknya cukup menarik minatnya. Namun ketika pintu itu bergeser ia hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Karena dibanding ruangan lain, ruangan ini kosong. Hanya terdapat beberapa kursi, sebuah piano tiruan, dan selebihnya hanya kursi kosong. Tenten mendekati salah satu kursi, terdapat plat nama disana, sebuah plat nama layaknya kursi yang sudah dipesan pada sebuah restoran.

"Tenten? Namaku?" Tenten mengangkat plat nama itu tanpa menyadari sebuah bayangan di belakangnya.

*SRAKKKK*

Ino yang berjalan pelan menyusuri koridor melihat sebuah pintu terbuka. Ia melihat ke dalam ruangan dan di dapatinya seorang wanita tengah berdiri diam. Ino menerawang lebih jelas, dengan lampu yang samar dalam ruangan itu jelas terlihat kalau yang berdiri di depannya Tenten. Tapi Tenten terlihat sedikit aneh ... gadis itu hanya berdiri diam.

"Tenten ... itu kau 'kan?" tanya Ino.

Saat Ino mendekati Tenten ia terbelalak, terjatuh, menatap tak percaya gadis di depannya. Tenten berdiri menganga dengan mata kanan yang hilang entah kemana. Baru Ino sadari kalau sebuah pipa besi menyandarkan Tenten sehingga membuat gadis itu masih sanggup berdiri. Percikan darah segar masih mengalir dari mata kanan Tenten yang berlubang, dan ekspresi wajah gadis itu seolah tidak bisa digambarkan karena ketakutan yang teramat mendalam.

Ino bahkan tak mampu berteriak, semua suaranya tenggelam dalam tenggorokannya sendiri. Dan saat ia beringsut mundur tiba-tiba ia terhentikan oleh sesuatu. Ino melirik seseorang yang menghalanginya di belakang memakai jubah layaknya dewa kematian. Ino menatap tak percaya wajah itu dan saat kekuatannya terkumpul kembali setidaknya cukup untuk meneriakkan satu kata, sebuah pukulan sekop bersarang di wajahnya dan berhasil membungkam mulutnya lebih dulu.

Ino masih sedikit sadar, ia memuncratkan darah, meneteskan air mata, lalu dua pukulan, tiga pukulan, lima pukulan, menyusul terus menerus. Pada akhirnya bibir halusnya pun hanya bisa membisu.

Di sisi lain, saat Sakura memasuki ruang makan ia kehilangan jejak dua sahabatnya. Memang ia cukup lama berada disana menikmati keindahan karya yang cukup detail itu, bahkan daging ayam kalkun sebagai hidangan pun terbuat dari lilin. Sakura berputar di ruang utama namun tak ia temui kedua orang itu, sampai pada akhirnya ia melihat sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Sakura pun berlari menuju pintu, ia memasuki ruangan kecil tersebut, lebih tepatnya seperti sebuah kamar pengantin. Namun matanya terpaku pada pemandangan di depannya, dilihatnya Ino dan Tenten terbaring di lantai dengan darah di sekitarnya, nyaris berteriak Sakura menutup mulut mendekati perlahan sahabat-sahabatnya.

*BUAGHH*

Sebuah pukulan keras bersarang di belakang kepalanya, membuat gadis merah muda itu pingsan bermandikan darah dari kepalanya sendiri, luka yang tidak fatal namun cukup untuk melumpuhkannya. Sementara itu orang berjubah hitam yang memukulnya dengan sekop tadi menyeretnya menuju Ino dan Tenten. Orang misterius itu menarik karpet ruangan itu, membuka pintu kecil menuju ruang bawah tanah, dan menurunkan gadis-gadis itu satu persatu. Ia pun keluar kembali, menarik karpet seperti semula menutupi pintu menuju ruangan itu, lalu menutup pintu ruangan. Dia berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan gedung, hilang dalam bayang-bayang pilar koridor.

_**::Meanwhile::**_

Kiba dan Shikamaru hanya berjalan melintasi kota. Sudah beberapa tempat yang mereka kunjungi namun tak ada seorang pun yang mereka temui. Walaupun malam hari tapi pasti biasanya ada beberapa orang pria yang berkumpul di suatu tempat, menyanyikan lagu, makan makanan ringan, dan sebagainya. Namun kota ini benar-benar sunyi, sungguh terlampau sunyi.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana kalau kita ... kau tahu 'kan membuat sedikit keributan." Kiba melirik Shikamaru yang sedari tadi terlihat tegang.

"Terserah ..." Shikamaru terdiam tak menanggapi lagi Kiba.

Kiba mengetuk beberapa kali sebuah rumah yang menyala lampunya namun tak ada jawaban. Kiba melirik Shikamaru sejenak lalu tanpa menunggu ia mendobrak rumah itu. Shikamaru mendecak kesal kenapa Kiba begitu tertarik untuk berbuat keributan. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mengintip dari balik tiang listrik, mengawasi keduanya, dan akhirnya mundur lalu hilang dalam bayangan malam.

Kiba melirik sekitar, rumah itu sangat rapi, dan musik _country_ masih terdengar dari radio kecil di atas sebuah lemari kecil dekat perapian yang menyala. Kiba naik ke lantai dua, sementara Shikamaru menuju dapur. Kiba membuka perlahan kamar itu, ketika ia masuk ke dalamnya hanya gelap ... dugaannya benar, pemilik rumah sedang tidur dilihat dari cahaya bulan luar jendela yang menerangi wajah pria lelap tersebut.

Kiba menyalakan lampu, namun baru ia sadari setelah semua keanehan itu Sang pemilik masih terlihat tertidur tenang di kasurnya. Kiba pun mendekati pria tua itu, ia menggerak-gerakkannya namun pria itu terbaring kaku, tak merespon apapun yang ia lakukan.

"Apa ini?" Kiba menyentuh kulit pria tua itu, sesuatu benda yang licin dan mengkilat, lilin. Pria ini seluruh tubuhnya dibaluri lilin.

Lampu kamar mati seketika dan Kiba berbalik, tidak ia dapati siapapun karena penerangan cahaya yang minim. Saat pria itu berbalik ia terkejut mendapati orang lain berada di dekatnya, seseorang memakai jubah hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah serta seluruh tubuhnya.

"KAU?"

*BUAGH*

Sebuah pukulan telak di dagu Kiba membuat pria itu terjatuh di lantai, tendangan bertubi-tubi bersarang di perutnya, kemudian berakhir dengan sebuah tendangan keras di wajahnya membuat Kiba tak berkutik. Tak hanya sampai disitu, orang misterius itu mencabut kabel lampu, melepaskan lampunya, dan mengikat kabel itu pada Kiba yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar. Dia mengangkat dengan kasar kerah baju Kiba dan menendang keras pria itu hingga memecahkan jendela. Tali terulur, terulur, terus terulur, dan berhenti—

*CTAK*

Kiba tak mampu berteriak karena ikatan keras di lehernya, ia hanya bisa mendecit, dan mendecit layaknya tikus. Kakinya gemetaran, merayapi seluruh tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya Kiba pun tak bisa bertahan lagi karena kehabisan udara seiring pandangannya yang sudah kabur.

Shikamaru yang sedikit menyadari adanya keributan di lantai dua pun perlahan mulai naik memeriksanya. Shikamaru terkejut melihat jendela yang pecah, dan lebih tersentak lagi saat mendapati Kiba tergantung tak berdaya di luar rumah. Shikamaru terdiam agak lama menatap Kiba yang kelihatannya sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Trauma saat itu kembali menjalari kepalanya, iris matanya bergerak tak beraturan—

*DAGH*

Sebuah tendangan tepat di belakang leher membuat Shikamaru yang berada dekat jendela terpental kemudian jatuh dari jendela yang sama. Shikamaru mendarat dengan keras di taman rumah, kepalanya terasa berputar, pusing akibat jatuh dengan tak terduga. Ia melihat seseorang berdiri, menatapnya dari jendela tempat ia jatuh, memegangi sebuah besi pengumpul kayu perapian, besi itu bahkan terlihat masih memancarkan cahaya jingga karena baru diambil dari perapian. Lalu tanpa membuang waktu orang itu melempar dengan keras besi tersebut dan menancap melewati leher Shikamaru. Mudah saja untuk menembus lehernya karena besi itu sangat panas, Shikamaru tak mampu berkata-kata dan sekarang ia hanya bermandikan darahnya sendiri. Terakhir sebelum pandangannya menutup, dilihatnya kalau tali yang mengikat leher Kiba dipotong dan Kiba pun terjatuh di tempat tak jauh dari ia berbaring sekarang.

_**::Then::**_

Pria berambut bob itu menggerak-gerakkan matanya mendengar suara mesin yang cukup ribut. Dari apa yang dia ingat, sesuatu benda tumpul menerjang belakang kepalanya. Sayup-sayup didengarnya suara langkah mendekatinya, kedengarannya seperti sesuatu yang diseret. Pandangan Lee yang masih kabur melihat seseorang yang mengenakan jubah mendekatinya. Orang itu mengeluarkan sebuah lem super dan mengoleskannya pada bibir Lee.

Akhirnya kesadaran Lee pun terkumpulkan seluruhnya. Dilihatnya sebuah pemandangan horror dimana orang misterius itu tengah menjahit mata wanita yang ia kenal, Tenten. Lee melihat berikutnya leher Shikamaru dijahit, direkatkan kembali sebuah lubang di lehernya dengan benang, hingga setiap kulitnya pun akhirnya menutup. Kepiawaian tangan orang itu membuktikan kalau ia sudah sering melakukan hal-hal semacam ini.

Suara mesin besar di belakangnya akhirnya berhenti juga. Mata Lee membesar saat melihat Sakura dan Ino keluar dari mesin itu dalam keadaan tersenyum. Ekspresi kaku menempel di wajah keduanya seiring kulit mereka yang mengkilat karena dipenuhi sesuatu ... terlihat seperti lilin.

"Mmmmmnhhh ... mmmnhhhhh ..." Lee mencoba berontak namun usahanya sia-sia karena sekarang tangannya sedang di rantai di masing-masing pinggiran tempat tidur.

Selesai dengan Kiba dan Shikamaru, orang itu mendekati Lee yang tengah berontak dan melepaskan rantai-rantainya. Lee yang bangun dengan terhuyung-huyung mendapatkan sebuh tendangan lutut yang cukup keras lagi di perutnya, membuat pria berambut bob itu terjatuh keras. Ia diangkat, diberi pakaian mewah, kemudian ditaruh pada sebuah kursi, dengan tangan masing-masing diborgol kembali. Orang itu menyalakan mesinnya dan asap kembali keluar disertai suara ribut mesin.

"Mmmmmnhhh ... mmnnnhhhhh ..." Lee meronta sebisanya namun seluruh tubuhnya kaku serta bibirnya datar karena lem super itu telah mengunci ekspresinya.

Lee pun disemprot beberapa cairan dari sebuah benda layaknya air _shower_ kamar mandi. Hangat, hangat, hangat, seluruh kumpulan cairan itu mulai mengeras di setiap tubuhnya. Lee hanya bisa meronta tertahan saat matanya kini berlapis air lilin yang tipis. Kini ia tak dapat melirik dan hanya bisa menatap datar, Lee nyaris tak bisa bernafas karena lilin juga menutupi lubang hidungnya. Ia pun keluar dengan kaku, hingga orang itu pun mengatur ekspresi Lee. Hal yang sama pun mulai dilakukan orang itu pada Kiba, Shikamaru, juga Tenten yang sudah selesai ia permak. Setiap detik dari tempat itu terekam di mata Lee yang sudah nyaris mati.

Ketika suara mesin berhenti, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Tenten, akhirnya keluar dengan keadaan yang sama, yakni ekspresi yang terkunci berbalur lilin disekujur tubuh mereka. Akhirnya semuanya pun selesai bertransformasi menjadi patung lilin instan. Orang misterius itu pun membawa keluar satu persatu korbannya termasuk Lee yang masih meronta-ronta. Meski begitu Lee tetap dibiarkan karena orang itu tahu kalau waktu Lee sudah tak banyak lagi. Menyadari keadaannya yang sudah diujung tanduk, setetes air mata putus asa mengalir dari sudut mata Lee.

_**:::After a Few Hours:::**_

Sedari tadi Hinata hanya mondar-mandir di pom bensin itu. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan seorang berbaju jingga berlari mendekatinya. Terasa lega karena rasa merinding di lehernya setelah lama sendirian akhirnya terobati juga dengan senyuman hangat pria itu. Naruto terlihat masih terengah-engah karena berlari cukup cepat dan Hinata pun membantu menggosok punggung pria itu.

"Hinata-_chan_, lihat! Aku dapat peta dari sebuah papan pengumuman ... ini adalah peta kota Ame dan sekitarnya." Naruto menunjukkan peta itu pada Hinata.

"Kelihatannya kau bisa menggunakan rute ini, kemudian ini, dan ini, untuk sampai ke Suna. Dari Suna kita bisa memakai jalur utama untuk kembali lagi ke Konoha," terang Naruto.

"Um ... a-aku setuju. Sebaiknya kita kembali dulu saja!" balas Hinata

Sementara itu Neji, Sasuke, dan Chouji terlihat juga kembali menuju pom bensin itu. Neji membantu Sasuke serta Chouji untuk membawa kantung makanan besar. Chouji dan Sasuke pun menceritakan keanehan yang mereka temui di toko makanan kalau tak ada seorang pun yang menjaga tempat itu. Mereka hanya meninggalkan uang sebelum akhirnya mengangkut semua makanan cepat saji tersebut.

"Kebanyakan rumah tidak ada yang menjawab. Kelihatannya kota kecil ini lebih tenang dari yang kuketahui ..." Neji memegangi dagunya.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar juga, sedari tadi aku belum melihat Sakura, Ino, Tenten, bahkan Lee," pikir Chouji.

"**Maaf terlambat ...**"

Semua mata menoleh ke arah Shino dan mereka sontak terkejut karena kehadiran Shino yang tidak diduga-duga, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa dirasakan. Naruto maju satu langkah menutupi Hinata, sementara gadis lavender itu hanya memegangi erat belakang baju Naruto karena perasaan yang tidak enak mulai muncul kembali di benaknya.

"Hn, kau darimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku memeriksa dermaga di danau kecil dekat sini ... aneh sekali, kota ini sangat sunyi," jawab Shino.

"Kenapa ... tanganmu?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan nada datar. Shino memperlihatkan tangannya yang kotor pada semua.

"Aku terjatuh di sekitar dermaga," jawab Shino dengan nada yang sama, lalu keduanya pun saling bertukar pandang curiga.

"Kembali ke permasalahan. Dimana yang lain? Sudah kubilang sebaiknya berkumpul tepat jam satu kembali di tempat ini untuk mendiskusikan semua hasil yang di dapat dari pengamatan kalian ..." omel Neji.

Semuanya hening sejenak, dalam senyapnya malam mereka berenam saling menatap satu sama lain. Chouji berinisiatif mengambil sebuah keripik kentang dari kantung plastik besar yang ia dan Sasuke tadi bawa. Detak waktu terus berjalan namun yang lain, orang-orang yang tengah mereka tunggu tak kunjung datang.

"Hn, aku tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Aku akan mencari mereka!" kata Sasuke yang langsung memecah kesunyian.

"Ada satu tempat yang belum kita kunjungi ..." Shino menunjuk sebuah gedung besar yang cukup jauh di belakang mereka.

"**RUMAH LILIN**?" ucap Neji.

"Aku dan Hinata akan mengecek dermaga sementara kalian kesana," potong Naruto yang langsung menarik lengan Sang gadis.

"Aku sudah mengeceknya, tidak ada seorangpun disana," ucap Shino.

"Tidak ada salahnya memastikan ..." lanjut Naruto namun tubuhnya lebih dahulu dihalangi oleh Shino.

"Kau kelihatannya tidak percaya padaku. Dan sekarang kau seperti sedang mencoba ... memojokkanku. Maaf saja tapi kecurigaanmu tidak beralasan, Naruto."

"Biarkan dia!"

Neji menahan bahu Shino dan pria berjaket itu perlahan minggir. Naruto bersama Hinata berjalan meninggalkan mereka berempat sementara Neji, Sasuke, Shino, dan Chouji berjalan menuju arah berlainan setelah semuanya sepakat akan kembali ke tempat yang sama satu jam dari sekarang, dengan hasil ataupun tanpa hasil.

"Kenapa kau biarkan dia?" tanya Chouji.

"Aku percaya padanya. Jika benar sesuatu hal yang buruk sedang terjadi aku percaya Naruto bisa menjaganya ..." jawab Neji.

**...**

**...**

**::To Be Continue::**

_**A/N:**__ Ada yang udah nebak siapa pelakunya ... yupp jawabannya ada di chapter depan ^^ Makasih udah mau mampir ke fic sederhana ini. Kalau berkenan tinggalkan kesan, kritik, atau saran ya X3 Jaa—_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

_I really trully take no provit_

© Story : GyuuRuru-kun

**SMOOTH NIGHT**

_Warn: AU/OOC/Misstypo(s)_

**...**

_**:::Harbor:::**_

Naruto masih menggenggam erat lengan Hinata, terkesan menyeret gadis lemah itu. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan terus mengikuti plat arah jalan menuju dermaga. Hingga akhirnya Hinata menyentuh pelan jemari Naruto, membuat pria pirang itu berhenti tepat di depan jalan masuk menuju dermaga. Meski begitu Naruto masih belum melepas genggaman eratnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut.

"Selama ini aku selalu mengikuti kata hatiku ... dan aku tengah merasakan suatu firasat yang buruk. Karena setidaknya jika hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi aku ..." Naruto diam tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka."

Hinata menatap sendu pria itu. Begitu tulus perasaannya sampai-sampai hatinya semakin lemah saat berada di dekat Naruto. Mungkin tanpa ia sadari ia sudah jatuh jauh dalam rasa cinta pada Naruto. Hinata melangkah pelan dan memeluk kembali lengan Naruto dengan erat, sementara pria itu hanya mampu menatapnya tanpa adanya reaksi lain samasekali.

"Kita lanjutkan!" ajak Naruto dan Hinata mengangguk, namun tiba-tiba suara darurat keluar dari perut Hinata membuat wajah gadis itu merona merah dan Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Ini, aku sudah sembunyi-sembunyi mengambilnya." Naruto mengeluarkan 2 bungkus roti dari sakunya.

Naruto dan Hinata duduk di pelabuhan itu. Dengan kaki mereka yang menyentuh air membuat kesan dingin merayap hingga lutut keduanya. Naruto diam memandangi Hinata yang melahap habis roti itu, karena roti itu hanya dalam porsi makanan ringan maka dengan mudah dapat dihabiskan olehnya. Naruto yang masih tertawa kecil menyodorkan lagi roti miliknya untuk Hinata.

"E-Eh? E-Etto ... T-Tidak apa-apa? Naruto-_kun_ sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku masih kenyang. Sebaiknya khawatirkan dirimu sendiri!" Naruto menyodorkan roti itu hingga menempel di bibir Hinata, dan gadis lavender itu pun menyambutnya pelan.

"Aku ingin bicara sesuatu ... Hinata," ucap Naruto di sela makan Sang gadis.

"Jika Sasuke tidak ... memberi respon padamu. Bisakah aku yang mendapat kesempatan itu?" tanya Naruto dan sontak wajah Hinata kembali merona.

"M-Maksudnya?" tanya Hinata balik sembari memandang wajah Naruto.

"Aku harap kau paham, maksudku ..." Tersirat sedikit rona merah di wajah Naruto.

"Aku tidak berharap untuk bisa memilikimu tapi aku menyukaimu."

Hinata diam menerima semua perkataan Naruto. Iris _amethyst_ miliknya membesar memandangi pria berambut jabrik di depannya. Semua ini sungguhan, bukan mimpi 'kan? Naruto baru saja menyatakan perasaannya. Hinata tak tahu apa yang harus ia jawab, ia tidak pandai berkata-kata, meski begitu setiap huruf seolah ingin sekali melompat dari lidahnya, menyambut perasaan pria itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia pikirkan lagi dan tanpa membuang waktu Hinata memegang jemari Naruto yang ada disampingnya ... kemudian tersenyum saat mereka bertemu pandang lagi.

"Um," balas Hinata singkat dan Naruto pun sontak memeluk gadis itu.

Rasanya senang sekali, karena tak ada keraguan dari hati keduanya. Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi putih Hinata dan mungkin rasanya sekarang semuanya memudar. Entah kenapa ia mungkin terlalu bahagia sampai ingin terlelap. Sekarang ia tidak akan sendirian lagi. Seterusnya akan ada orang yang berdiri menemaninya, berdiri di sampingnya. Hinata pun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan rasa lelap menghampiri tubuhnya.

_**:::Meanwhile:::**_

Neji, Sasuke, Shino, dan Chouji telah memasuki gedung besar itu yakni rumah lilin. Mereka berjalan menyusuri ruang tengah yang cukup luas, dan karena bangunan ini begitu besar Neji memutuskan agar mereka semua berpencar ke masing-masing ruangan. Neji dan Sasuke memeriksa lantai dua sementara Chouji dan Shino memeriksa lantai satu.

Chouji berpisah memeriksa ruang makan sementara Shino memeriksa ruang auditorium. Chouji mengamati suasana pesta disana, para patung lilin itu tengah asik makan hidangan utama. Mungkin maksud latar ini adalah semua orang tengah merayakan pesta dan semacamnya. Chouji beralih dari ruang makan menuju kembali ke ruang utama namun ia terhenti saat melihat sebuah pintu besar di sudut koridor. Chouji melirik kiri dan kanan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu itu. Dia membuka paksa pintu itu, menggesernya ke kiri dan kanan, kemudian terlihat sebuah suasana baru yakni sekelompok bangsawan yang tengah berdiskusi mengenai sesuatu.

"Gadis ini ... mirip sekali dengan Sakura ..." Chouji menatap patung gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah tersenyum bercendikia dengan temannya.

"Mmmnnhhh ... mmmnnhhh ... mnhhhhhh ..."

Chouji melihat ke asal suara dimana seorang patung pemusik tengah memegangi violin. Chouji mendekatinya dan ia terkejut menyadari kalau patung itu benar-benar bicara terlebih lagi ... patung itu mirip Lee. Mungkin benar-benar Lee karena ia mengeluarkan suara.

"Lee? Itu kau? T-Tunggu aku akan mengeluarkanmu ..." Chouji panik memegangi pipi Lee yang licin, mencoba menggores lapisan lilin itu namun kulit asli Lee malah ikut terkelupas dan membuat pria itu menjerit tertahan.

"S-Sial ... a-apa semua ini ... K-Kiba ... Shikamaru ... Sakura ... Ino ... Tenten ... Kalian—"

Kata-kata Chouji yang dipenuhi ratapan terpotong saat sesuatu benda menusuknya dari belakang. Ia berbalik dan puluhan tusukan menyusul berikutnya, sodokan demi sodokan membuat setiap tetes darah dimuntahkan dari mulut Chouji. Pria itu jatuh berlutut lalu sebuah tendangan mendarat di wajahnya, kemudian pisau yang tadi orang berjubah itu gunakan untuk menusuk Chouji ia lemparkan tepat di tengah-tengah lehernya, memutuskan pita suara Chouji. Dan pria gemuk itu pun akhirnya lambat laun kehilangan kesadaran bersama teriakannya yang tertahan.

Disisi lain Neji dan Sasuke menaiki lantai dua dimana disana terdapat puluhan orang yang tengah merayakan pesta halloween. Sekumpulan patung lilin tengah merayakan pesta topeng seram dan sekumpulan patung-patung anak kecil yang memegangi _Jack 'O Lantern_ meminta permen pada sekumpulan pria dewasa. Neji memisah menuju ujung ruangan sementara Sasuke berjalan memeriksa kamar yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan baru dan itu adalah sebuah gereja kecil. Sasuke melihat sebuah patung berjubah hitam tengah berlutut, menggambarkan kalau ia tengah berdoa. Sasuke mendekati patung itu, anehnya tidak ada patung lain yang menemaninya seperti tempat lain, patung ini hanya berlutut sendirian.

"Jika Tuhan mengetahui segala sesuatu, kenapa kita harus berdoa meminta padanya?" gumam Sasuke.

"Karena takdir menuntun kita untuk melakukannya," jawabnya.

Sebuah pisau bersarang secara tiba-tiba di leher Sasuke. Pria raven itu terkejut menyadari patung berjubah tadi tiba-tiba bicara dan juga bergerak. Sasuke jatuh berlutut, memuntahkan banyak darah, dan dengan susah payah akhirnya ia berhasil melepas pisau itu. Orang itu mencoba memukul Sasuke namun pria itu menghindarinya dan memberikan balasan dengan semua tenaganya yang tersisa. Sasuke balas menendang perut orang itu dan memukul berkali-kali wajahnya serta hampir berhasil memojokkannya. Namun saat Sasuke mencoba mengambil pisau yang tadi terjatuh ia kembali terkapar karena banyak kehilangan darah. Orang itu bangun dan menepis darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya, kemudian ia naik ke atas tubuh Sasuke, memegang erat kepala pria raven itu kemudian mengangkatnya sedikit, dan terus semakin erat—

*KRAK*

Satu putaran kuat berhasil memutar posisi kepala Sasuke, membuat perlawanan pria raven itu melemah sebelum akhirnya ia tak berkutik lagi.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Neji yang melirik di arah lain ruangan itu.

Orang itu menyadari kalau Neji tengah mendekat ke arahnya, tapi ia sengaja membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka. Orang berjubah itu mengambil sekop yang sudah ia sembunyikan di dalam lemari besar dan berdiri di belakang pintu masuk.

"S-Sasuke ... apa yang?"

*PANGG*

Sebuah pukulan keras menghancurkan tengkuk Neji yang baru saja masuk. Neji terkapar di samping Sasuke dan menatap tidak percaya orang di depannya. Orang itu membuka tudung jubahnya dan menatap datar wajah terkejut Neji. Sorotan mata Neji yang sayu bertukar pandangan dengan iris mata miliknya yang dingin.

"Kenapa? A-ku tidak percaya ... kau melakukan ini ..."

Puluhan pukulan menyusul di wajah Neji. Sekop itu terus diayunkan dan diayunkan bersamaan dengan latar belakang suara Neji yang menjerit, sampai akhirnya suara itu melemah dan hilang. Sekop itu berhenti mengayun dan ujung besinya sudah berlumur cairan merah nan kental. Orang itu menutup kembali tudung jubahnya sebelum ia menyeret kedua mayat itu keluar ruangan.

_**:::Harbor:::**_

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia menggosok kedua matanya dan menyadari kalau ia sekarang tengah sendirian. Matanya melirik sekitar dan ia tidak menemukan Naruto dimanapun. Iris _amethyst_ miliknya tertuju pada sebuah kertas yang ada di sampingnya. Sebuah kertas yang ditindihi batu untuk mencegah agar kertas itu tidak terbang kemana-mana. Hinata pun mengambil kertas itu dan perlahan membaca setiap kata yang tertulis di dalamnya.

_Aku tinggalkan peta ini buatmu. Apapun yang terjadi pergilah sejauh mungkin dari tempat ini._

_NARUTO_

"K-Kenapa?" Mata Hinata terhenti pada peta yang ia dan Naruto tadi bahas di pom bensin, ia tak percaya Naruto meninggalkannya.

"A-Apakah Naruto pergi ke tempat Neji-_nii_?" pikir Hinata.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Hinata pun segera pergi kembali ke kota. Mana bisa ia meninggalkan orang yang ia kasihi bersama teman mereka yang lain. Mana bisa ia pergi meninggalkan yang lain untuk keselamatannya sendiri. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya menuju gedung rumah lilin di tengah kota.

Hinata membuka gerbang gedung itu dan ia terkejut melihat siapa yang tengah terkapar disana. Kakaknya bermandikan darah di lantai dan tak bergerak sedkitpun. Hinata dengan cepat berlari ke arah Neji dan mengguncang tubuh pria itu, meneriakkan namanya. Namun Neji samasekali tidak merespon karena ia sudah tiada. Hinata meneteskan air mata, menangisi apa yang tengah terjadi, tanpa ia sadari seseorang berjubah mendekatinya dan menebaskan sebuah pisau.

*BUAGH*

"Hinata, minggir!"

Naruto memukul keras wajah orang itu sebelum ia mendorong jauh Hinata. Namun sayang meski begitu pisaunya tetap mengenai bahu Naruto. Hinata tak mampu bergerak melihat kedua orang yang ia sayangi tengah berada dalam keadaan antara hidup dan mati. Naruto berlumuran darah di sekujur tubuhnya dan memar di sebagian tangan, ditambah lagi dengan cidera luka bahu yang cukup serius. Naruto terengah-engah dan meludahkan darah dari bibirnya.

"Kusuruh kau pergi, lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini?" teriak Naruto.

"Apa ... A-Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ... N-Naruto-_kun_?" tanya Hinata pelan.

"Semua teman-teman kita sudah mati ... dan kau takkan percaya ... siapa orang dibalik semua ini," balas Naruto.

Tudung jubah orang itu terjatuh dan memperlihatkan kacamata hitamnya. Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya kalau pelakunya adalah temannya sendiri. Sementara Naruto masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya juga menahan setiap luka yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya.

"S-Shino? K-Kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

Tanpa ada jawaban Shino kembali menyerang Naruto dan Naruto terjatuh diiringi tusukan keras di salah satu kakinya membuat Naruto menjerit keras. Naruto menendang kaki Shino membuat pria itu terjatuh keras di lantai kemudian menendang keras wajahnya. Naruto mundur dengan tertatih dan mengangkat dengan susah payah tubuh Neji, berusaha membawanya pergi namun kakinya kembali terkena sayatan membuat Naruto jatuh. Hinata yang baru tersadar kemudian berlari dan menarik Naruto beringsut mundur.

"Terlalu berat ... hiks ... tapi tinggalkan kakakku! Karena kau akan ikut terbunuh jika terus—"

"Aku menyelamatkan siapa yang kubisa. Selain itu kenapa kau masih berada disini? Kau hanya menyusahkanku!" ucap Naruto kasar dan membuat Hinata terdiam, tak percaya dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Pergilah Hinata ... kumohon!" Naruto melempar sebuah kunci ke arah Hinata, dan gadis itu mengenali kalau itu adalah kunci mobil kakaknya.

Bulir-bulir air mata terus berjatuhan di pipi Hinata. Kenyataan ini terlalu sulit diterima oleh gadis lavender itu. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ia bisa, gadis itu berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan gedung itu. Dengan luka hati yang teramat dalam, ia menangis dan terus berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Hinata memegangi peta di saku jaketnya dan menggenggamnya erat karena rasa sakit yang mengiris hatinya ... mengingat senyuman Naruto, mengingat wajah Naruto, hingga permohonan terakhir Naruto. Bahkan pria itu tetap berusaha menyelamatkan kakaknya yang sudah tak mungkin bisa diselamatkan lagi. Hinata menyebrangi jembatan dan membuka pintu mobil perak itu dengan terburu-buru. Tangan Hinata bergetar dan perlu beberapa menit baginya untuk menyalakan mobil.

Ia diam saat mesin telah menyala dan menangis sendirian. Tidak bisa, ia tidak bisa melakukannya ... kenapa ia tidak mati saja bersama mereka yang lain. Bahkan ia tidak yakin teman-temannya sudah mati. Iris amethyst miliknya terpaku pada sebuah pisau lipat yang ada di laci mobil. Pandangan Hinata buram, pikirannya gelap, dan ia pun memutuskan untuk mematikan mesin mobil. Hinata mengambil pisau lipat itu, menyembunyikannya di kantung jaketnya dan ia pun berjalan kembali menuju kota.

_**::AME::**_

Hinata terdiam. Kali ini seluruh kota benar-benar gelap. Pom bensin yang tadinya sebagai sumber cahaya malah hilang. Dan kini satu-satunya sumber cahaya adalah sebuah sinar terang berwarna kuning keputihan dari gedung besar bertuliskan Rumah Lilin.

Hinata menatap bingung tapi hati dan pikiran gelapnya terus menuntunnya untuk berjalan menuju gedung itu. Tidak sulit karena gedung itu kini menjadi sumber cahaya kota. Hinata membuka gerbang utama dan masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Ia disambut oleh musik klasik yang bergema dimana-mana. Hinata mlihat suasana yang ada di dalam ruangan itu kini benar-benar terasa hidup. Seluruh pesta benar-benar terlihat seperti sedang terjadi. Hinata berjalan melewati patung-patung lilin itu dan tangannya tak sengaja menjatuhkan sebuah patung lilin berbentuk kerang ke lantai. Ia mengambil patung kerang itu dan melihat ada sebuah nama terukir di bawahnya.

"Shin ... Dibuat oleh Shin. Shin-o ... Shino ..." Hinata menggenggam kerang itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung jaketnya.

Ia berjalan menyusuri ruang tengah namun tak ada siapapun yang ia temui. Harap cemas gadis itu terus berjalan menyusuri koridor sunyi dengan pisau lipat yang siap siaga dalam kantung jaketnya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menemukan siapa-siapa dalam gedung itu. Ia telah berjalan menyusuri setiap tempat namun ia tak menemukan Naruto dan yang lain. Bahkan tubuh Neji pun menghilang dan hanya meninggalkan bekas darah pria itu di lantai.

Ia terhenti pada sebuah ruangan, ruangan terakhir yang belum ia susuri. Ia memandang takut ruangan itu dan dengan menguatkan seluruh hatinya ia menggenggam ganggang pintu. Hinata mendorong ke kiri dan kanan pintu geser itu lalu disambut dengan suasana sekelompok patung bangsawan yang sedang berpesta. Mata Hinata membesar menatap siapa saja model patung itu, dan semuanya benar-benar mirip teman-temannya.

"A-Apakah kalian ..."

"Mereka adalah patung lilin instan karyaku."

Hinata menoleh dan ia menutup mulutnya, tak percaya siapa yang ia pandangi sekarang. Siapa yang tengah berjalan di depannya sekarang sambil membawa dua buah patung lain yang baru. Kedua patung itu saling tersenyum dengan ekspresi beku mereka. Ekspresi yang sudah dicetak dalam rekatan-rekatan lilin.

"N-Naruto-_kun_? A-Apa ini? B-Bisa kau jelaskan semua ini."

"Aku membuat patung lilin dari manusia asli. Dan seperti yang kau pandangi mereka semua adalah karya-karyaku," terang Naruto dengan ringan.

"KENAPA? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN SEMUA INI?" teriak Hinata.

"Cerita yang panjang menyeret semua pembunuhan ini Hinata ... persiapan matang berhasil menyingkirkan semua hambatanku. Ini adalah kenyataan yang akan segera kau dengar." Naruto menaruh patung Neji dan Shino di kursi yang tersedia kemudian berdiri diam.

"Kakak angkatku, Yahiko dibunuh setelah mendapat kecelakaan dari sekelompok remaja yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Waktu itu adalah saat kematiannya ia dikubur secara hidup-hidup." Naruto menatap sendu patung Kiba yang duduk di samping patung Shikamaru.

"Dan pelakunya adalah mereka berempat. Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, dan Tenten. Mereka pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan berkendara secara ugal-ugalan. Kiba menabrak Yahiko, Ino menyuruh meninggalkannya, dan akhirnya Tenten menyuruh untuk menguburnya meski ia belumlah mati ..."

" ... dan Shikamaru mengakui semua itu di depanku bahkan setelah ia tahu ia akan terbebas dari tuduhan ia tidak mengatakan informasi kasus ini pada polisi," terang Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau membunuh Lee?" tanya Hinata yang terus meneteskan air mata.

"Aku membuat sebuah _software_ pengacau GPS dengan bantuan Lee. Ia teringat sesuatu ... kalau GPS yang rusak mungkin disebabkan perangkat lunak milikku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya mengacau dengan mengatakan pada yang lain kalau Lee dan lalu membunuhnya ..." jawab Naruto.

"Dan Chouji?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Chouji menyadari ruangan ini lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Ini kesalahanku karena tidak pernah mengunci tempat ini. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kepanikan dan terpaksa membunuhnya," jawab pria itu.

"Sasuke ... hiks ... Sakura ..." ucap Hinata lemah.

"Sebelum Sasuke berhubungan dengan Sakura ia memiliki seorang pacar bernama Karin. Karin Uzumaki ..."

"U-Uzumaki?" Hinata terkejut.

"Benar, Karin adalah kakakku. Sasuke mengakhiri hubungannya dengan kakakku tanpa mengetahui hal itu berdampak besar untuk perasaannya, Karin masuk dalam rumah sakit jiwa kota karena depresi yang mendalam. Ia benar-benar menghancurkan hidup kakakku ..." Naruto tersenyum.

"Dan Sakura adalah orang yang memotong perasaan Sasuke denganmu. Aku membunuhnya karena ia telah melukai perasaanmu ... Hime," ucap Naruto lagi dengan lemah.

"Jadi selama ini Shino—"

"Shino adalah orang yang paling merepotkanku. Karena itu aku terus berusaha memojokkannya. Aku melumpuhkannya, menggunakan dosis narkoba yang cukup besar untuk membuatnya menjadi gila dan menjadi alibiku ..." potong Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa? K-Kenapa ... hiks hiks ... kau membunuh kakakku juga Naruto_-kun_," ucap Hinata dengan lemah.

"Neji ... adalah penyebab kematian kakak sepupuku ... Sasori. Sasori adalah pengelola perusahaan Gollowing Arts yang tengah mengadakan pameran seni dalam acara hari jadi kota Konoha. Dan karena kritik dari Neji, orang yang berperan besar dalam perusahaan _Hyuuga Inc_ atas karya seni Deidara yaitu adik dari Sasori yang merupakan seniman dibawah produksi Gollowing Arts, saham perusahaan Gollowing Arts drastis turun, perusahaan terancam bangkrut membuat Sasori terkena serangan jantung ... dan mati," jawab Naruto.

Terungkap sudah semuanya. Hinata tak menyangka orang yang selama ini ia coba untuk kagumi, orang yang selalu ada saat ia perlukan, orang yang selalu menemaninya, dan orang yang ia kira akan berdiri disampingnya seterusnya, tega melakukan semua hal ini. Lebih menyakitkan hatinya mengetahui kalau Naruto telah menyiapkan semuanya dengan matang ... perencanaan yang sempurna untuk membunuh semua teman-teman mereka.

"A-Aku tidak percaya ... hiks ... Naruto-_kun_ melakukan semua ini. I-Ini ... I-ni pasti bohong. Pembuat dari semua karya seni lilin ini adalah Shin ... katakan kalau semua ini bohong Naru ... hiks ..." Hinata terisak namun Naruto tak bergeming sedikit pun.

"Kikislah!" ucap Naruto.

Hinata mengeluarkan patung lilin kerang kecil yang tadi ia sembunyikan. Dengan bersusah payah Hinata mengikis sekitar nama 'Shin' yang ada dibawah patung itu. Terbentuklah sebuah nama baru dan bukan nama Shino yang ia duga keluar melainkan sebuah nama asing yakni 'Kushina'. Hinata terkejut melihat nama itu, siapa Kushina dan apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?

"Kushina Uzumaki ... dia adalah ibuku." Naruto memalingkan wajahnya sementara Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dulu ibuku ... adalah seorang seniman. Dia memahat patung dari kumpulan lilin dan berkat karya serta dedikasinya kota Ame dinobatkan Gubernur sebagai kota terbaik. Karena faktor usia ibuku menderita penyakit kronis ... namun saat semua dedikasinya untuk kota ini, tak ada seorangpun yang mau menolongnya. Karena kekurangan biaya untuk berobat ibu berjuang sendirian melawan penyakitnya hingga akhirnya mati dalam penderitaan. Sejak saat itu aku bersumpah untuk mengabadikan karyanya ... mengutuk seluruh kota yang tidak tahu terima kasih ini," terang Naruto.

"Kenapa ... Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata tak sanggup lagi berdiri dan ia pun akhirnya jatuh berlutut.

Naruto berjalan pelan mendekati Hinata dan berlutut di depan Sang gadis. Sebelum akhirnya pria itu memegangi pipi putih Hinata, menghapus air mata gadis itu, kemudian memberi sebuah kecupan di leher jenjangnya. Naruto terus menghapus setiap bulir air mata yang mengalir membasahi pipi Hinata.

"Kau satu-satunya orang yang tidak bisa kubunuh. Karena kau adalah tujuan hidupku setelah semua pelampiasan emosi ini selesai ... Hime," bisik Naruto pelan.

Hinata berhenti menangis dan memegangi dagu Naruto. Gadis lavender itu menatap jauh iris _blue sapphire_ Sang pria. Dan ia pun tanpa menunggu lama mengunci bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya. Naruto memejamkan matanya begitupula dengan Hinata. Hinata menurunkan sebelah tangannya kemudian dengan tangan kanannya ia meraih leher Naruto dan mengeratkan ciumannya pada pria itu—

*CRAKK*

"Apa ... ini? Jadi inikah jawabanmu ... Hime?"

"_Gomen ne_, Naruto-_kun_. Aku tidak bisa ... Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan buat mereka."

Naruto mundur beberapa langkah memperlihatkan kalau pisau lipat itu menancap di tubuhnya. Naruto memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya dan tersenyum manis pada Hinata sebelum akhirnya terjatuh di lantai. Hinata yang hanya bisa menangis perlahan berdiri, berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan jasad teman-temannya karena sekarang ketakutan benar-benar menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah hidup, bertahan hidup untuk mereka yang sudah mati.

Hinata keluar dari gerbang dan melihat jauh ke ujung jalan. Gadis itu terengah-engah sebelum akhirnya mengambil nafas untuk menenangkan diri, dan ia pun memulai kembali pelariannya.

*PANG*

Sayangnya pukulan keras dari sebuah sekop bersarang di tengkuknya, membuat gadis itu terhuyung-huyung dan jatuh. Kemudian beberapa pukulan lainnya menyusul membuat gadis lavender itu mendecit karena teriakannya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi. Dua pukulan terakhir di wajah menghilangkan kesadarannya dan akhirnya darah segar mengaliri tenggorokan Hinata, keluar dari mulutnya. Sekop berlumuran darah itu digeletakkan begitu saja oleh penggunanya setelah ia selesai menghabisi wanita tak berdaya di depannya.

"Kau tidak berpikir aku akan mati semudah itu 'kan ... Hime?" ucap Naruto sambil menepis bulir-bulir darah di bibirnya.

**...**

_**::The Last Time::**_

Naruto menaruh patung gadis lavender itu di kursi istimewa yang sudah ia sediakan. Di tengah semua teman-temannya yang terlihat saling bercendikia satu sama lain memakai baju bangsawan abad 18. Naruto menaruh piringan berisi cairan lilin itu kemudian mengoleskannya perlahan di patung tersebut. Ia menggunakan pisau kecil untuk menggores dan membuang bagian yang berlebihan. Hingga akhirnya satu tiupan kecilnya di pipi putih itu membuat karyanya telah selesai sepenuhnya.

"Sekarang kita akan selalu bersama-sama, Hime ..." ucap Naruto sambil mencium Hinata yang tengah tersenyum, Hinata yang sudah mati dan berbalutkan lilin di seluruh tubuhnya.

Musik klasik itu masih terdengar mengalur di seluruh bangunan. Membuat suasana bahagia makin tergambar dalam setiap latar patung-patung di gedung itu. Suasana malam yang lembut terus berputar layaknya piringan hitam ... terus berputar hingga menjelang pagi.

Malam yang damai dalam lautan harmoni.

**...**

**...**

**::THE END::**

_**A/N: **__Oshh ... ngga nyangka malah jadi 3 chapter...hedeh kurang trasa ya feel horrornya ... maklum baru pertama bikin yang Dark beginian he ^^ makasih ya udah mampir ke fic sederhana ini, tinggalkan kesan, kritik, dan sarannya ya minna-san. Happy NaruHina DarkDays #3 ..._


End file.
